After Rotti Fell
by Bitsy Sweet
Summary: But the king is dead and the little girl fled so the castle is left for the taking..." Who will control GeneCo after Rotti's fall? It seems a lot of public relations are to be done if this is going to work. Guess I should warn about GRxAmber just in case
1. It's what you need

**After Rotti fell**

**Author Notes – **I've watched this movie way too many times. After noticing some little things in the end and trying to run with the whole deleted scenes of the movie actually being in the movie (at least the ones I've seen). I hope you enjoy. I was planning on having it just be one chapter but I think that it works better with some more chapters.

Amber Sweet ran from the stage, her heels echoing in the backstage area as she forced tears not to spill from her eyes. It wasn't like she wasn't used to the rejection from her father, however he usually ignored her and retained the yelling for when they were not in the public eye. Even then Amber would just need to smile, or pout and he would give in.

Not that she didn't knew that her father was embarrassed by her, she just knew how to get what she wanted. What she usually wanted was a surgery, and that was just because of her father too. She kept trying to perfect her image, try to look less and less like her mother in hope that Rotti would one day look at her with the same admiration, and even tenderness that he only reserved for Mag and once upon a time Marni.

She put on a robe and used a hat with a veil to cover her face and run to a familiar alley way to get what she needed to numb the feeling. She turned to leave from her dresser when she bumped into a body. She looked up about to throw spiteful comments that would put people in their place. However as she looked up to glare at the person she grabbed the lapels of his coat and shoved him out of her way.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed next to his ear and then covered her face again.

"A plan of your father's, just like this whole night." He said waving his hand in the air.

"You know daddy?" She stopped in her step, and as she said she realized that there was nowhere she could go. This was the person she was looking for, but it was only now she realized he could not look at her like this. She stumbled back to her dresser her dainty fingers reaching for the piece of flesh that was laying there as if abandoned.

"I saw the whole performance Miss Sweet. There's no need to hide." He said in a voice of annoyance that always irked her. She tapped her fingers on the edges of her fallen face and then try to stick it back on top of her muscles.

It didn't work, the face just fell back and she fiddled with her fingers starring at the floor. Pavi used her dresser all the time to get into her makeup, there had to be one of those stitches that he used for his sick obsession to put on new faces.

Before she could turn to look into finding stitches he had walked next to her and she could feel his breath on his shoulder. She buried her fingernails into her palm and bit her lip. Her heart was racing, like it usually did when he was so close and she would always just blame it on the Z.

"I have what you need..." He said pressing the gun handle against her neck and she sighed in relief. Amber turned to face him and grabbed the lapels of his coat glaring furiously at him. He didn't flinch, which was quite an accomplishment since with the inner tissue of her face in exposure she was even more terrifying than usually. At his lack of expression, she grabbed for the gun, but a move of his hand away from her kept the blue glow out of her reach.

"Not going to be as easy as last time. I have more than what you need." At Amber's confused expression he reached into his coat pocket and put away his gun. Grave Robber then took out the deeds to Geneco and Amber stumbled back.

"How did you get that?" She asked tensing.

"That does not matter. What matters is what I want you to do."

"You ask me for anything?" She laughed as she stood with her head held high. "I'm sorry but you forget who the z-peddling hobo - " She could not finish this sentence as the familiar needle came in contact and pierced her skin. The glow spread through her system almost instantly and the pain from her facial structure going missing vanished.

"As I ask then?" He asked his mouth right next to her ear as she slid down to the floor. A short nod of her head as Amber's hands roamed over her body and Grave Robber smirked. Even with her face off her body was still spectacular.

**Author Notes** – I know what you're all going to say. Amber is to weak and such, however this was just supposed to be a weak moment for her. Don't worry though she'll get better in the next chapter. Please read and review I've been kind of rusty in the writing department.


	2. Behind closed doors

**After Rotti Fell**

The only thing that the tabloids knew after the Opera was that Miss Amber Sweet was scheduled for an emergency face replacement surgery. No other words had leaked out, which was strange for a company full of so many workers. Not even the scheduled surgeries of common folk that would usually go back home on the same day offered any gossip. The people getting surgeries were required to stay hospitalized under a longer time so there was no one to get information from.

As such all reporters decided to stay outside the GeneCo corporation, encouraged by the runners of the press. For if one of them was to miss the story then it would surely cost them their job and with the uncertainty of what was to become of GeneCo this was not an opportunity to go looking for jobs.

The building didn't show a sign of any trembling news. The usual people will come in, harassed by the reporters, and then they would go out refusing to state anything. The same lights will go on and off at the same time and nothing seemed to be changed.

On the inside it was a different story. The Largo brother's fought with each other at all hours of the day. The genterns, and coffee boys that usually accompanied them were getting even more accustomed to the hits and yells that would come from the fights. It was only until Amber came out of surgery that their fights had stopped.

The petite woman had walked in with a new face, dazzling blue eyes glared at both of them and she shoved them into what had been their father's office. Without questioning or even talking she set herself at their late father's desk.

"Why the fuck are you seating back there?" Luigi snapped standing up and pointing at the desk as if she had just committed the greatest insult possible.

"Oh really brother? Spare me." She said curtly looking up at the ceiling and stretching her arms.

Pavi didn't even speak he just giggled quietly as he looked at his reflection moving a strand of hair away from his face. Luigi on the other hand didn't budge he kept standing up his arms crossed and a sultry expression on his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What is your plan? For either one of you to take over the company. After the spectacle that you put on at the Opera? Do you believe that it's in the best of interest for you to take over the company?" She said looking at him with a thinly raised eyebrow. Pavi laughed hysterically making Luigi turn over and glare at him reaching in his pocket for his knife.

"Don't laugh Pavi, you are in no better of a condition. My sources tell me that you have reached into my personal belongings plenty of time to look for my face and the tabloids know this." Her brother frowned and gave a slight whimper which made her roll her eyes.

"So clearly the solution is simple." She said clasping her hands together. "We will have a public statement tomorrow in which we will inform the masses that GeneCo is under new management and that we are trying to do our best to re-vamp our image."

The two brothers glanced at each other and after a moment of silence Pavi spoke.

"What about-a the little girl-a? Clearly if she decides to..."

Amber shook her head. "Do not worry about her. I have the deed and it is securely locked."

The brothers glanced at each other again. Luigi knew their sister was never this throughout in her thoughts. Perhaps having been embarrassed due to her own accord made enough of a fuse in her brain for her to think. Pavi on the other hand knew that their sister was not as dumb as she let on most of the time as such none of this really took him by surprise. Besides it was better her having it than Luigi.

"Now leave, I have paperwork to do." She snapped glaring at them and the hench women that once were used by their father pushed them out of the room. Pavi looked confused and Luigi looked even more pissed off than usual. When they were pushed outside and the doors locked Amber took a deep breath.

The pain from the surgery was screaming at her. Now more than ever because of the lack of distractions. She had gotten a hit of the medical drug, but it was easy for her to realize that it wasn't good enough any more. The street version was the only one that would be able to numb the feeling. She ran her hands through her hair and stood up.

Lucky for her her hit wasn't too far off any more. No more having to walk the streets at night where she could get caught. It would not do good for the new image of the company for the first thing to see after the silence was her on the streets passed out next to a dumpster.

She opened the door of the office and moved her fingers for her guards to follow her. Then she headed down in the elevator to the floor where the doctors and genterns that were on call usually stayed. The pain that her body was feeling made her quicken her step. Lucky for her most of the employees were at lunch at this very moment so no interruptions were had about raises or about job security. She still could not believe that she had agreed to this, but yet she didn't really have a choice. Besides it made things more secure and she did secretly enjoyed having Grave Robber staying close by. Even if at the time he thought that he had the upper hand.

Author Note: Woot second chapter up. Yes, I know nothing much has happened oh but wait it will be intense. At least I think it will be. Read and Review like always. Thank you!


	3. About nights in the alley

**After Rotti Fell**

Graverobber wasn't used to sleeping on a mattress, even one that would be considered simplistic by most standards. The room was simple with bare walls a night stand and a bed. He had his own bathroom, which astounded him. This was, however, common in this rooms. It had everything that a gentern or doctor on call would need.

When he woke up from his slumber he was slightly confused as he looked at the scattered clothes on the floor. He noticed his coat and picked it up from the floor. Shaking it and then putting it back on he noticed a disregarded shoe that was way too small and had too much of a heel to be his. Immediately he remembered that he was not in a dazzled dream.

He picked up the shoe and set it on the bed, shaking his head. He didn't know what it was about her and surgeries but every time she stumbled into him after one they always ended up in a position that could only be described as inappropriate. He read the label on the sole of the shoe and turned in disgust. In cursive, golden and pink letters was her name or at least what she went by these days: Amber Sweet. He didn't need any eye technology to remember how that name had come around.

When he first saw a picture of her in the tabloids she looked nothing like she did today. She was pretty in a simplistic way. In a way he hated her from that first moment. He was homeless, no mother or father, and she had everything he wanted. He had thrown the magazine away, only to pick it up in a few moments and rip out the page that she was in. After all he had thought she was pretty and he was a regular teenager boy of sixteen.

It was only a couple of days until he finally found a profession. He had been getting zydrate from corpses and being paid through others. It was only a matter of time until he supplied the customers with it himself. So he cut off the middle man, and made a name for himself. After some months he saw her in the tabloids again.

She was only fourteen, not much younger than him and she had gotten her first surgery. It was splattered all over the news and it made him sick to his stomach. How was it that here he was with so many others starving in the streets yet people would still go in for this surgeries as if it was nothing? It was the beginning of the end for then Miss Carmela Largo. Her father had convinced her fairly quickly that she couldn't be a good spokes woman for the company if she didn't sponsor the product. She, always wanting the approval from daddy, had gotten into surgeries to change the shape of her eyes, then the shape of her lips, then her thighs. At this point she was too scared to dwelve into the new operations that changed the shape of your face but that would soon change.

At this point Graverobber didn't know why he followed the tabloids about her. Maybe it was to hope that she had gotten terribly miss figured, or maybe his old childish crush had never died even when she had different colors of eyes each day.

She was seventeen when he finally met her. Street zydrate consumers were on the raise almost matching the amount of surgeries that GeneCo performed. Her daddy had asked her to be a spokes woman about zydrate use. The words that he had told her about being a good spokes woman ran in her ears. The day also happened to be the day of her first kidney transplant. Someone at GeneCo had an idea for a campaign. So messages about how to have glamor x-rays came out and she was plastered all over the billboards. After all if they were just going to leave it up to sick people to request organ transplants they would soon go bankrupt.

Curiosity got the better of her. Her two body guards helped her in sneaking out of her house and in taking her to an alley that wasn't too far off. From a distance she noticed the group of people kneeling in front of him as if he was their savior. He injected a boy and then pushed a girl away that was trying to reach into his coat. He risked a lot when he went down to the grave yard, specially considering he was so young. Because of this he didn't give any of his merchandise for free. No matter who it was. If they wanted to get it for free they could go themselves and get it from the graveyard.

He noticed her the moment she stepped into the alley. She walked as if trying to avoid contact with the filthy street. Immediately a surge of anger took control and he stepped towards her. Her face turned slightly to face him. Curiosity? Anger? He couldn't tell. Sunglasses that were far too big (and not to mention worthless the sun didn't come out any more) for her face shielded her eyes.

As soon as he met her gaze though she looked away, feeling his hungry stare looking at every inch of her body. Probably wondering what was underneath her coat. She didn't flinch and just looked at him again.

"What's your name." He knew who she was, but he still demanded to hear it. When she didn't respond he grabbed her sunglasses and her hat. He threw the hat to a side, but held on to the sunglasses.

Her eyes were the same as the first time he had seen her in a magazine. They were of an amber color that matched her long hair that fell in wispy curls surrounding her face. She immediately reached for her sunglasses again. The scandal that would hit the press if she was found would be terrible. He didn't give them back. Instead he held them above her head just away from reach and smirked.

Her bodyguards were watching him, but they seem to be loyal to the instructions that she had given them to wait for her in the entrance of the alley. They were also instructed to keep an eye out and to only come to her aid if it was as a last resort.

At this point Graverobber felt like a ring leader. Her scent was making him dizzy, it was like nothing that the other girls in the alleys wore. He couldn't identify the smell usually smelling dumpsters, trash, and corpses. The only thing he knew was that he liked the sweet smell. Even if he couldn't identify what her perfume was.

He smirked as she stepped back slightly and approached her like a cat does to its prey. As she was backed into a wall he smiled and did a slight bow. If she wasn't going to say her name he might as well just give her one.

"What can I do for you, Miss Amber Sweet?"

She glared at him and opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her.

"You rather me use your real name?" He said gesturing to the z-addicts that were passed out in the alley corners. Then he approached her and pressed his body against her slightly bending his neck to whisper in her ear. "What would daddy and the tabloids say?"

Something in her snapped and she grabbed his shirt pushing him away but he pressed her against a wall even more. At this she grabbed his neck.

"Listen you insufferable little cockroach I have enough power in one finger to squish you into a flash."

"You know I think you can call me cockroach if you want." He said simply. "But I rather go by Graverobber." She glared at him and let him go pushing him away.

As she turned to leave he followed her putting an arm around her shoulders. "The pains don't go away do they? So many surgeries in such little time. You can still feel the scalpel against your skin." He said threading his fingers around her neck. She stopped walking and glanced at him.

He didn't knew if he was trying to pitch a sale, if he was actually concerned about her surgery pains or if he wanted to destroy her. Whatever the reason was he took her to another corner away from everyone else and pushed her against a wall.

"It must be so painful." He said as he reached underneath her top to touch the scars on her stomach. "I'll give you your first hit. For free just to make sure you remain a loyal customer." He whispered in her ear as she flinched from his fingers touching her scars.

She wasn't one to like others holding things over her head so as a moan escaped her as his hands traveled up her stomach she took in a sharp breath. "My brother has a coat in the car. Nights are cold you must need a coat." She whispered as he smirked and put his hand on her knee moving her leg so he could press the gun against her thigh.

"They put it into your vein during surgery but we don't have their fancy ways of finding it...so it goes right here for maximal satisfaction..."

The scent invaded the room and he turned to look at the door the hinges turned and he held the shoe in his hand. As Amber Sweet entered her body guards were send away to do a mindless task. She stepped into the room and he glanced at her. Her hair was a copper color, but not close enough to her natural color that he had seen in his memories. Her eyes were blue, completely different too and she looked like a business woman should he supposed.

"You left your shoe." He said simply handing it over to her.

She grabbed the shoe and threw it over her shoulder. "You have more z?" She asked in a slight husky voice.

"All ready need some more? You know if you are to be the owner of GeneCo that is no way to behave."

Amber glared at him and tossed her hair. "Well I thought we agreed that's how it would work. Honestly Graverobber I doubt that you would look good in front of a camera." She said as she picked at her nails.

He grabbed her and toss her into the bed and she kicked and struggle to get away from him. She wasn't successful as he grabbed her wrist and pinned her down in place. "If you want the deed and want me to keep the little girl away then you better get on my good side." She smirked as she pressed her hips upwards against him.

"Oh but GR I thought I was always on your good side." She smiled and set her hands behind her head.

"Not if you keep taking my z for free."

"You never ask for payment." She said simply shrugging her shoulders. "The one time you did I didn't have any pockets. I convinced you to accept other payments." She smirked.

He growled and she giggled as he grabbed her neck. He still hated her, more than he could describe. Yet why was it that every time he had the upper hand she could always end up with something to hold against him.

"Miss Largo-" He said in a mocking tone. "I can easily destroy you at this point without trying."

She pouted. "I don't think you want to do that. How will you explain it to my brothers?" Her eyebrows rose and he wanted to just smack her down a few notches. "You need me." She whispered and he roughly set his hand on her knee.

"And you need me more than I need you." He said as he saw her milky thigh. He pressed a finger to the area that would soon be the injection site.

"Give me what I need..." She whimpered and he took out his gun and set the needle next to her skin.

She would not be getting what she needed though, because in that moment the door flew open. She sat up pushing Graverobber away as the hench girls that had been her fathers stood there guns in hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Amber snapped as she walked to them. They just looked at her and clicked their guns.

"Your father died."

"No shit, the whole world knows that."

"It is time for a press released. We were programmed to make sure that GeneCo's legacy moves on."

Amber rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "You are dismissed."

"Miss Carmela Largo." The girls said as they pointed their guns at her. "It is time for a press release."

Amber glanced at Graverobber who had stepped back and just watched the scene unfold.

"It seems your dear daddy still controls the company from the grave."


End file.
